Prove It
by Always.Causing.Trouble
Summary: Oneshot.  Death the Kid x OC


Proving something was hard.

Harder then he had thought.

But it had to be done.

For her.

It had been awhile since Kirai had arrived in Death city. A while since she had started living with the Shinigami and his son. And it had been a most eventful day. "Pass, Maka!" She called, her silver white hair contrasting with her silvery eyes, and five black stripes. She was a bright, short girl of sixteen, her older friends surrounding her in the game of basketball they were playing. She grinned as the ball flew, jumping high to catch it perfectly, flipping to land behind the blue haired boy in front of her. With a confident smirk, she dashed towards the goal, slipping through the other team's defenses with ease. As she neared the shooting circle, a tall boy stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to dodge around, but the boy before her matched her pace perfectly. With brows furrowed in concentration, she weaved backwards and forwards, attempting to throw off her current defender. With a last growl, she stuck her tongue out. "Got ya, Kid!" She jumped up, dunking the ball perfectly in the hoop as her team watched on. "Woo! Go Kirai!" The girl high fived her brown haired friend, as they both grinned perfectly. Kid just sighed in annoyance, before the girl turned to stick her tongue out at him. "I win. That's how a shinigami should be!" He just glared at her. "That was totally unsymmetrical!" He accused, knowing full well it wasn't true. She smirked back, knowing he was lying. "It wasn't. It was perfect, and you know it!" He looked away, annoyed, as the people watching whistled at their exchange. It was always like this, but everyone knew the simple fact.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

"I love you." He muttered, knowing full well the girl smiling innocently up at him was listening. Kirai twirled her white hair around a finger, smiling brightly. "And I love you." He pulled her closer, as she blocked a halfhearted punch. They were sparring, and like always, they both stated the obvious. She retaliated instantly, the boy before her blocking with ease. She landed a small kick to his shin, not even making him wince. He threw a light kick towards her shoulder, which she avoided easily. The silver haired teacher before them sighed. "Put more effort in. It's like watching a slug die quickly in an experiment." They both turned to glare at him, separating. At the same moment, they each pointed to the other. "I don't want to hurt her/him." They spoke stubbornly, as the teacher just sighed.

She loved him, and he loved her.

Why didn't she accept?

"I love you." The simple fact. "I love you too." There was a silence. Another round of sparring gone wrong. "Kirai, you know about the arranged marriage…" The girl smiled slightly, hands behind her back as she spoke. "I know." He smiled, knowing she understood as much, before she threw another halfhearted punch. He dodged, and responded with his own kick. "I don't want to force you…" He spoke quietly, their conversation overheard by no one but themselves as they fought with ease. Another punch, and another dodge. "…But…Please." He spoke as they pulled apart. With a small smile, he flashed in front of her, aiming a punch not at her, but at the tree behind her with a hand. She backed against the wood, surprised at how close he was. With his right hand, he held out a box. She stared down at it, her silver eyes wide in astonishment. Before taking it, she looked up at him with a grin. "Marry me." She giggled, placing a hand on his cheek. "Prove it." She leaned closer, pecking his cheek lightly. "Prove how much you love me." With a satisfied smile, she attempted to move around him, stepping around to face Kid. His back to the class in practice, he grabbed the back of her neck as she passed by, pulling her towards him in a kiss. He smirked as she gasped, and tripped her on the spot, making her fall backwards onto her backside. She stared up at him as he smiled, still holding the box. "I win, Kirai." She sat in shock, as he knelt before her, one hand extended to her, the other holding the box out to her. "Marry me?" She was frozen for a second, before taking his hand with a smile.

"I love you."

Proving something was hard.

Harder then he had thought.

But it had been done.

All for her.


End file.
